Trust
by Jadewing47
Summary: Robin trusts Wally, which is why Wally knows Robin's secret. Robin doesn't, however, trust his team. Well, not to that level. Do you want to know why? Because they don't trust him, they are constantly finding new ways to bribe him into telling his secret identity. Artemis is the worst, but she will get what she wants, she just doesn't know how much it will hurt the little bird. OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and years to repair._

I trusted Wally. I trusted him with my life.

Not because I had to, not because I practically gave my life to him every mission we went on. But because we had that special kind of relationship.

Which was why he knew my secret identity.

Which was why he knew...about my parents.

The team however, did not. As much as part of me wanted to tell them, I couldn't. I couldn't have them look at me and know that in reality, behind this mask,

I'm just a scared 13 year old boy who lost his parents.

 _Breaking someone's trust is like crumpling a peice of perfect paper. You can smooth it out, but it will never be the same._

Course I was worried about that as well.

Trust.

Wally had never betrayed me.

I trusted him not to.

The team, was a different story.

I didn't know if I could completely trust him or not.

We all have secrets, ones that we keep, and ones that are kept from us.

The team was nosy.

That's what I was worried about.

Them trying to find out.

Me losing trust in them,

The team falling apart.

I guess the team didn't think that far.

Which is where this story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up Bay-watch!" Artemis yelled from her position across the room.

Wally put his hands up, his face paling yet still managing to shoot another retort at the archer.

"Jesus Christ, cool it Blondie!" He spat, glaring at Artemis. An arrow came flying by his head, embedding itself in the wall less than a couple feet away. Wally backed up, Artemis following him, a murderous look in her eyes.

A bat-a-rang flew by both of their heads.

"Language!" Robin chirped happily. Artemis slowly turned around to face the bat, and if possible the anger on her face grew. Robin's smirk fell, and he chuckled nervously.

"Uhh, no killing?" He tried, cocking his head.

Artemis growled, and lunged for the acrobat.

"I tried KF!" Robin yelled.

Wally frowned, watching Robin flip around the room, doing crazy spins and dodges, and still looking utterly perfect. His brain flashed back to the day he had found out Robin's identity.

 _Robin had been acting strange the whole day, and now Wally was starting to get kind of worried._

 _Ok, scratch that, he was really worried._

 _Robin hadn't even messed with English today! Oh god, the world was certainly ending..._

 _"Dick." Robin suddenly said. They were in a sheltered part of Central City, in a quiet park with like, zero people by the lake. Or river, wait no...ok it was a body of water._

 _My face turned red, and I turned to face Robin._

 _"Uhh, what?" I asked._

 _"Richard, Dick, Grayson." He answered, hands shaking slightly._

 _"You mean that rich kid?"_

 _The silence was enough of an answer._

 _"What about him?" I asked, my brain not quite making the click._

 _Robin huffed angrily. He tore the sunglasses off of his face, throwing them into the dirt. My eyes widened as I realized who I was looking at._

 _DICK GRAYSON! ROBIN WAS DICK GRAYSON!_

 _"Dude...you're rich!" I exclaimed, finally finding my voice._

 _Dick smirked, and we laughed._

 _He told me about his past._

 _About his parents._

 _Sometimes I wonder how he doesn't break down right here and cry._

 _I doubt he can hold it in much longer._

* * *

"Bay-watch? KF? WALLY WEST!" I jumped.

"What?" I snapped at the archer. Artemis narrowed her eyes. I then realized the whole team was staring at me. Even Kaldur...wait when did Kaldur get here?

"You zoned out for a while, just staring creepily at Robin." Artemis informed me. I felt my face heat up at that.

"Are you ok Wally?" Robin asked, his tone softer than Artemis, it sounded...tired.

But Robin never gets tired.

"Yeah I just.."

Now what to lie? I can't tell the team the truth, it's about Robin's identity.

"I was just, uh, you know, thinking about, our, erm, last..mission..." I stammered, knowing it was still a sore spot for the team. Robin especially.

Robin's eyes fell to the ground, guilt filled. Tension filled the room, suffocating. It shoved it's way down my throat, filled my lungs, I was drowning...

* * *

"I have an idea." Kaldur said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, and the team chimed in, grateful for a break in the silence.

"We should watch a movie!"

Robin was the only one who remained silent. The rest of the team discussed what movie they should watch.

"I'll make popcorn." Robin suggested.

"I'll get other snacks!" I piped in.

The team nodded, heading off to settle on the couch. I raced around, turning off every light in the mountain until it was only the T.V screen lighting up the living room of the mountain.

Reaching the kitchen once again, I dimmed the lights so that Robin could see, but it wouldn't interfere with the darkness. I grabbed every snack in sight and 'arranged' them on the large coffee table by the couch. I then came back to Robin.

"You know I really wasn't talking about that...right?" I asked softly.

"I know." Robin replied, back to me as he worked on the popcorn.

"Rob, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know." Robin replied. With that, he balanced four large bowls of popcorn in his arms and brought it to the room. I followed, shutting off the light with a sigh.

* * *

The movie was cheesy to say the least, some dumb horror love story that both made you want to roll your eyes or choke from laughter at their stupidity.

"I don't understand why the have to _look_ at the monster with a stupid expression on their face for freaking five minutes before they decide to run. Come on people, you need their autograph or something?" Robin yelled at the screen.

Yeah, it made us laugh.

When the movie was over I turned all the lights back on, refilling our stock of snacks but not as much as we had before. It was, say, 10:45pm? We settled for just talking, for some reason sharing every stupid embarrassing moment we had ever had in our lives.

That was where it started.

* * *

"Hey Robin?" Came Artemis's voice.

"Yeah?" He said, looking over in her direction.

"Uh, I, the team...uhhh, Connor, M'gann, Kaldur and I, we have, uhhh come to an agreement." She said nervously, but still bravely. The mentioned sat up straighter.

"Hmmmm? And what's that?" Robin asked.

"We have been a team for a while, and we all trust each other. Well, except for you." She replied in a harsh tone. You could see every muscle in Robin's body go shock still. I myself grew tense, I didn't like where this was going.

"What makes you think I don't trust you?" Robin spoke carefully, but his voice was cold.

"You never told us your identity. You trust Wally more than you trust us, and I mean come on, Wally?!"

"That's his decision!" I yelled, not even paying attention to the cruel comment.

Artemis smirked, "Not anymore." Her fist flew out, hitting Robin square in the face before he even had time to dodge. His sunglasses clattered to the floor. The room developed into a deathly silence everyone watching as Robin slowly raised a shaking hand to his face, his stunning blue orbs wide with shock and fear.

"Artemis!" I yelled in rage. I stood in front of the Boy Wonder, shielding him from prying eyes. But Artemis had already seen. Her shocked face developed into an evil looking smirk.

"Ha, hahaha. You're that circus freak."

 _Circus freak_

 _Circus freak_

 _Circus freak_

Wally growled with anger, launching himself at the archer. The rest of the team were too shocked at the boy in front of them to do anything.

Connor growled. "AI hate rich kids, they're nothing but spoiled brats." with that he walked away, probably to break up the fight between Artemis before Wally killed her.

Meanwhile, Dick was having a panic attack. It didn't look like much, but his panic attacks never did, until it was too late. Connor had just spinned it out of control.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no."He whispered, clawing at his hair.

"Grayson?" Kaldur asked carefully.

"NO!" Dick screamed, tears streaming down his face, panic gripping his face. He ran from the room.

Wally watched his friend. Then turned to the team, a dead look to his eyes.

"You see what you did? You _betrayed_ him. There's your answer Artemis! That's why he doesn't trust you! And don't expect me to either. In fact, screw you all. Don't expect either of us to stay on this team. And if your lucky, Batman will only ruin your lives." Then he turned to follow the raven-haired boy.

"We have made a great mistake." Kaldur spoke sadly.

 **Uhhh, you think Kaldur?**

 **Dick: How can people be so cruel?**

 **Wally: Don't worry I'll kill them.**

 **Roy: Leave it to me.**

 **Wally: Uhhhh? Roy? You know maybe we should just leave it to Jade.**

 **Roy: Only if you ruin their lives.**

 **Me: GLADLY.**

 **Comments? Reviews? Feed this story please.**

 **I know I should be working on A Dark Secret, but I had to write this one! Yeah, I also mentioned The Simulation in this one, thinking about making a separate story for it.**

 **Who knows? Maybe I'll even add Birdflash...**

 **-Jadewing47**


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching Robin's room in seconds, the anger in my veins exploded upon hearing Robin's heartbroken sobs and wails behind the door. I knocked softly.

"Robin?" I called, there was no response, only the sound of betrayal and spilling tears. "Rob, it's me, Wally." I tried again. I sighed, my anger towards the team was making my fists shake. _M_ _ight as well use his real name, everyone knows now._

"Dickie, please let me in. It's only me, I promise." I said softly. I waited for a little bit, hearing no change in sound. I didn't want to invade Dick's privacy by breaking in, he's had enough of that today. Suddenly, the lock on the door clicked, and it slid open, revealing the short 13 year old. His blue hoodie was wet with the tears that were still falling from his eyes. His body trembling, legs hardly keeping him upright. Dick's hair was messier than usual, his eyes red and puffy.

"Wally," Dick whined, his voice raw and hurt. That was all it took for me to open my arms wide, murmuring a gentle, "C'mere" and scooping the small bird into my arms. I rocked him back-and-forth as he cried, my left hand supporting his bottom while my right ran through his hair. Dick's face was buried in my neck, and after a little while I heard him whimper, "H-how c-could they?". I shook my head, the anger has dissipated from my veins as soon as I'd seen Dick's tearfilled eyes, but it was still there, deep in my gut, as I could feel it spark at Dick's comment. _Oh, Bruce, Roy, and I are gonna give them hell for this."_

"I don't know baby, I don't know." I whispered. The word, "baby" slipped out my mouth, from a place deep in my heart that secretly loved Dick more than a best-friend should, but my cheeks didn't turn red and I didn't feel awkward. Dick needed me, which was more important than me pinning for a perfect boy I'll probably never have.

"Can I take you back to Bruce?" I asked, but quickly reassured him when I felt Dick tense. "He won't be mad Dicke, it's not your fault." I could feel Dick frown, and he lifted his his head from my chest, staring into my eyes. "A-are you g-gonna stay?" he whispered, voice trembling and filled with a sort of fear. I instinctively tightened my grip on him.

"Of course Dickie-bird, 'course I'll stay. And later, me, Bruce, and Roy are gonna make sure they regret ever touching you, okay? We won't let them hurt you anymore."

"P-promise?" Dick whispered.

"Promise." I said strongly.

oOo

"Just close your eyes Dickie." I whisper to the boy in my arms before stepping into the main room that led to the zeta-tubes. The team was still there, M'gann was sitting on the couch, sobbing quietly. Anger flared within me. She didn't deserve to cry over Robin's pains when she took part in creating them. Conner sat, emotionlessly as ever, on the couch as well, staring at the black screen of the T.V. Artemis was leaning against the wall next to the zeta-tubes, her face devoid of any guilt. Kaldur sat on the edge of an armchair, as if ready to leap off at any time, his head in his hands, however he looked up as I entered the room, most likely shocked at seeing the famous Boy Wonder broken in my arms. Guilt swept through his eyes. The anger in my gut flared again, he deserved to feel guilty, and so much more.

I ignored them all as I walked through the room, towards Artemis and the zeta-tubes. The walk was short, but it felt like forever, and with every step my arms around Dick drew closer. The only sound in the room was Dick's sobbing, and my quiet footsteps. Reaching the zeta-tubes, I released my right hand to punch in the secret code to the Batcave, gentley sushing Dick when he whimpered, his hands, which were clutching the fabric of my red T-shirt, clenching together so hard his knuckles turned white. It was then that M'gann's quiet sobbing became loud wails, however not as loud and pain filled as Dick's. _She must be feeling his emotions_. I thought. The zeta-tube whirled to life, but before I could step through with Dick, Artemis sneered and said,

"I hope you have fun all alone, gypsy-trash."

The sound of her cruel laughter filled the air, ringing with the computerized voice saying, "RECOGNIZED, KID FLASH B-03, ROBIN B-01"

We wouldn't be part of that group anymore. I was beginning to see more and more every minute about why Robin never told anyone his ID, and I didn't blame him.


	4. Chapter 4

(Third Person POV)

Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Barry Allen were all down in the Batcave when it happened. Alfred placed a tray on the table in the Batcave where the two heros were working, with two plates full of steaming cookies and two cups of coffee. Bruce was grumbling and Barry was trying to decipher what Bruce was 'saying' when the computerized female voice of the zeta-tube system rang out, "RECOGNIZED; ROBIN B-01, KID FLASH B-03."

"Hey kids!" Barry called out, still trying to figure out what Bruce was grumbling about. Then, the sound of sobbing met both of the hero's ears. They looked at each other before simultaneously taking off in the direction of the Batcave's zeta-tubes. Wally stood a couple feet away from the tubes, _rage_ burning in his eyes as he clutched a sobbing, unmasked Dick Grayson to his chest.

"Dick!" Bruce exclaimed, DaddyBats mode (as Roy had dubbed it one day) beginning to kick in as he took the small boy from Wally's arms, cradling him to his chest.

"Wally what-" Barry's question was cut off by Wally's angry shouts.

"I'm done! I'm never going back there! I'm quitting the team!" Barry and Bruce stood in shock, (Bruce's emotions more contained, of course) staring at the pissed redhead in front of them.

"What happened?" Bruce growled, and Dick started to wail. Bruce's frown grew larger, if at all possible, concern crossing his features as he pulled Dick closer to him, shushing him and whispering soft reassurances to the small boy in his arms, the Batman persona gone without a trace.

"They betrayed him! Those assholes! I hate them!" Wally screamed, the rage pouring off his words.

"Master Wallace-" Alfred began to scold Wally for his language, however Wally cut him off as well. Bruce and Barry starred in complete shock, mixed with a small amount of horror now; no one ever dared to interrupt Alfred, so for Wally to do it meant he was _dangerously_ pissed.

"They made up a fucking fan-club, consisting of Superboy, M'gann, Aqualad, and _Artemis,_ " Wally practically spit Artemis' name off his tongue. " Who decided that Robin was required to share his ID, and Artemis punched him in the face with the intent to break his shades, which she did, not even considering the fact that she could have _stabbed him in the eye._ When they discovered who Dick was, Artemis said he was a "circus freak", "gypsy-trash" and Connor said he hated rich kids." Wally finished. His face was flushed from anger, and he was shaking. Barry looked about ready to murder, and Bruce looked worse.

Wally smirked at Barry, a dangerous smirk that would have had others running in fear. "I'm gonna call in Harper." He spoke, before his face fell and he turned his head up to the ceiling, drawing in a deep breath.

"Computer, recognize present details, access code A1930028-b972a048564t."*

"RECOGNIZED, WALLY WEST, KID FLASH, B-03 OF YOUNG JUSTICE, RICHARD GRAYSON, ROBIN, B-01 OF YOUNG JUSTICE, BRUCE WAYNE, BATMAN, 02 OF JUSTICE LEAGUE, BARRY ALLEN, FLASH, 04 OF JUSTICE LEAGUE."

"Alteration code 48461-KF". Wally spoke, softer this time. Barry tensed.

"Wally, no-" Barry started.

"CODE ACCEPTED. PLEASE STATE ALTERATIONS."

"Wally West, Kid Flash, B-03, of Y-young Justice, alteration start: Wally West, Kid Flash, B-03, stop." Wally finished.

"WALLY WEST, KID FLASH, B-03, IS NO LONGER RECOGNIZED AS A YOUNG JUSTICE MEMBER, IS THIS CORRECT?" Wally glaced up at his mentor, before responding with a small, "yes."

In his mind, it was simple. He wasn't going to work with a team of scumbags who didn't treat Dick right.

* _I have no idea if these are actual codes or not, I just made them up. Heck, I made all that up, I have no idea how to change the status of a team member on the zeta tube program, I just based it off some funny fanfictions of Roy yelling at the system. lol._


End file.
